Annette
}} Annette (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Saraya. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality +eager to learn +observant +kind +patient =innocent =curious =quiet -naive Annette was created by an old retired witch Hazel so she has the personality of a young child. Her innocent nature makes her out to be naive or aloof for the most part. Though, she is eager to learn and curious about the world around her and how it works. She is quiet but not shy. Some may take it as sheepishness but she is quiet because she loves to listen to the conversations of others and the interactions. Her quietness allows her to keen in on listening and is quite observant. She likes to study the nature of others. Annette has a tendency to nod when being talked to. This is her way of acknowledging what a person is saying. She is patient and kind and has not yet found out the hard ways of the world. With her curiosity, it can get her into a lot of trouble as she doesn’t know when to back away from a situation. With her taking in things like a sponge to water, Annette willing to understand, and grow in this new world that she has been introduced to by Hazel. Abilities * Minor healing magick - as she grows as a magick user, Annette learns spells that are needed for helping others. So far she can heal minor wounds, burns, and small fractures, (broken finger or nose) * Fortune telling - She has been reading books on divination and feels her skills are best fit for tea leaf reading. She can not predict the future but can predict what a customer is in need of with a simple reading. This is to help retrieve the items for the customer to buy to help with a quicker shopping experience. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Learns fast and has soaks up information like a sponge ✔ Makes great tea for remedies like the common cold ✔ Can read fortune with tea leaves �� Being made of porcelain, she has a higher chance of cracking and or breaking �� Even though she likes to read, she still needs help with complicated words. She is getting better but it still is taking her some time to comprehend it �� She is naive and will trust in anyone which is dangerous as she can’t really understand evil entities just yet Likes - Dislikes Extra * Annette reads a good amount of books. Hazel has taught her to read by starting with children’s books and fairy tales. Annette struggles with harder words that she comes across in the magick spell books but she is learning slowly. She likes to use big words that she is taught but uses them in the wrong context and Hazel usually would have to explain them. * Hazel animates objects like tea cups for Annette’s amusement. She likes to dance the tea cups and has a natural affinity to porcelain dishware. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters